Jeanny
by Indiga
Summary: Is there someone who could help Maron in her feelings? She was alone for so long and now when her guardian left there is only one human who could help…
1. Default Chapter

**Jeanny**

Disclaimer: I don't own any personality hear.

A/N: I would like to say I'm sorry for mistakes. I' rally bad at grammar.

Maron was sitting in her room and looking out throo the window. It was nice morning. Nothing was bothering that peaceful seen until girl saw a green ball coming near. She got up from her bed, where she was sitting, and went to open the window. The green ball flew in and Maron could clearly see a little angel.

Fin was really disappointed, because she couldn't fined any demons and that brought her to the thought, that their mission came to end, though she hadn't received any instructions from above yet. They were working so long together so they became like a family to each other. From other side elf like creature was hoping, that she could understand who is her anomie in demon hunt, up there. She never admitted it neither to herself, either to anybody she liked that Access.

Maron understood from one look, that her little friend hadn't found anything. She was happy, because she did that that stealing stuff only because it was her duty. Girl never liked it. Nobody could help her with that question, because if she told somebody she would be arrested by now. Her friend would never forgive her for being best friend and worsest enemy. Then there was Yamato. Yes, he was a nice guy, but Maron couldn't trust him since he started working with Miyako. Well, he actually wasn't hunting Jeanny. He was after Sindbad. Well it was some time since she discover who he is. First she was disappointed, but after a few days she understood, what was happening. It was disappointing. Girl had no plan so she behaved as thou she didn't know a thing.

"Maron, I think I'll go and search some more. Maybe I can find at least one little demon."

"O.K. Fin. While you do so I think I'll go for a walk. It's so nice out there and I'm sitting here inside."

They went different ways. Maron went to the door and Fin flew out of window again.

**A/N**: Well, I have problems with ideas. There are a lot of them, so I would like to hear what mostly audience would like to hear. I really would like to hear your ideas, so please write me: 


	2. Jeanny

So Maron went out of the flat. Her thought were very different. She thought about the one she loved, about the Finn, about her best friend… She couldn't choose one. She needed help and she just knew the person. Girl knoked on her naibours door and waited. I couple of seconds door opened and Maron saw Chiaky. There were a lot of misunderstandings between them, but finally Maron pulled herself together and listened to what he had to say. Chiaky told her everything. He decided it would be better. So now for some time the were together. Nobody knew about that, because they thought, that if Miyako knew Finn would find out too, so it was the only way to protect little angel.

Girl came in and sat herself on sofa. Chiaky sat next to her and asked:

"So, what's bothering you, Maron?"

"Oh, nothing special. I was just thinking about Finn. She went looking for demons again."

"I see… Access!"

Out of nowhere came sleepy angel with black wings:

"What? I had so nice dream and you… Oh, sorry! Hi, Jeanny!"

Black angel understood what this all meant ad disappeared.

For some time it was quite until Maron disturbed it:

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have come. I think I'll go…"

"Wait! Maybe I can help?"

Girl stood still for a moment and came back to her place. Now she was sitting clouser to Chiaky. She really needed someone.

"I just can't understand why did Finn do that?"

"I don't think she did it on porpoise. Maybe she doesn't know even now, that she does all that for Evil king."

"I really hope that's that so."

Girl couldn't take it anymore, so she put her head on Chiakys shoulder and started crying. Boy tried to calm her down, but it was no use. Some time went and Maron fell asleep. She was sleeping so for an hour.

Access flew in and started shouting about another demon. Chiaky tried to shut him up, but Maron woke up already:

"What's going on? Did I miss something?"

"Yes! Jeanny, there is a demon in one painting! You must go! Finn is on her way back!"-screamed the black angel.

"O.K. I'm going, I'm going! Stop screaming!"

In ten minutes both thieves where near the painting. Jeanne had a chess peace in her hand. Sinbad was standing near holding her hand.

The day after they were sitting in Chiakys apartment on the sofa and talking. This was last time when Maron changed in Jeanne.

Finn left for Haven, but one angel still was on Earth. He's mission wasn't ended yet. He waited for orders. Access was sitting on the balcony and watching night sky, while two of he's friends were talking inside.

Maron was happy from one side, because there were no demons left…for now and sad, because she was worried about Finn.

The sat talking for some time, till girl decided what she wanted to do…

Chiaky stopped teasing her long time ago, but he still was in love with this girl.

Maron carefully climbed into Chiakys lap, so that her legs were on both sides of he's. Chiaky was a little bit surprised, he newer thought, that Maron would to things like that, but he didn't mind, so he found her lips. They sat so for a long time. Her hands were on he's shoulders, while he's hands where on her waist…

A/N: So, people, though you newer wrote to me I decided to continue writing, because I need to free some space in my had or I will newer pass that biology exam. If you have any ideas for next chapters I wouldn't mind hearing about them ,so if you feel, like, advising something I'm all ears!


End file.
